The Ship that takes You Away
by Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass
Summary: An ode to The Old Girl, the most magnificent ship/time machine in the universe!
1. Colour Blue

The Ship that takes You Away

**AN: This kind of an ongoing project of mine, so updates are going to be rare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW. Only wish I did. *weeps***

**Enjoy!:D**

_Colour_

Blue is the colour of the sea. It combines the elements of it quite well. Cool but strong. Stormy but calm. The slow dance of the waves explained with shades, now that's something only Vincent Van Gogh could do. But the inventor of blue was no artist, no god. The inventor had the right incredients at the right time, and still, blue was born, not createn. It made itself real, it took in the sea and bear it's soul proudly.  
Blue is everywhere. It's almost invisible but still there when the tears of a child drop on the floor. It's on the cover of a good book amongst other colours. Together they make an image that smells so new until the years come and win. It's in your favourite socks, warm and comforting; like a shield against the world. Or against the cold of the floor at 4 o'clock in the morning when you tiptoe out of your room. It mades the fabric of them alive and gives it a rank; They're blue socks, they're _special._

It's in the eyes of millions of people. It shifts and transforms into a spark of glee that shakes hand with a smile. It bends in with grey and green, creating the eyes of a genius. It still hold it's metallic shimmer and transforms eyes into icy pools that strike together with the venom that's in angry people's mouth. It finds it warmth again in the eyes of a mother. She is getting her kids ready for school and kisses them goodbye, on their foreheads, cheeks and the tips of their noses.

Delicate bluebells, fragile butterflies and the infinity of the sky. Blue flames the sky on fire that the people take for granted. It creates a playground for dreams, lambs and cotton clouds and it's stable.  
They say space is black, but is it? The blue is seen when the sun rises and carves it's own place into the sky. The lightened space is blue, but it's only seen when day falls and appears again. The dark colour of it is consuming and it mezmerises with it's velvety appearance. It's like a massive cloth that keeps all the sparkling jewls dribbled on top of it safe.  
Blue is calm. It sooths, comforts and wraps you into a hug.  
Blue is neutral. It doesn't tell any stories, it merely reflectes. It doesn't need to be fierce to get it's voice heard. It's flat but it's not dull, it the looks the same from all percpectives, but it isn't. Blue is deceiving because of it's complexity, it can never fully be explained. It shapes and shifts into endless range of appearances.

Blue represents the authority. It's serious and simple. It's like a policeman, follow the law or pay for your violations. Easy like the orders you should follow. The power that the rules have over us is the same power that the blue doesn't need to use. It's the stright fierceness of it that's only seen in the sea, sky and the rigid justice.

Blueberries are blue. They're chirpy, round and their hue is molto bene. They taste brilliant and you feel refreshed after a simple berry. You can make smoothies, pie and jam of them, all are different from the outside but their heart is the same known flavour. They explode and leave their surroundings affected when they die, the stains they make never leave, they're everlasting.  
Aquamarine, sapphire and navy are painter's greatest dream and the worse nightmare. You have to chase after the inventor of the colour itself, only to find out that the inventor doesn't know anything about art or the aspects of beautiful. You gulp with the realisation, your path is opened ahead of you and you see the prize you will claim to be yours in the end. Still you're unwilling to move your legs. The bed and the domestics of your hours seem so tempting, so right. You think, in all honestly, that you can find excitement in the human life, in normality. Wrong! Because what could be more exciting than looking for a colour, adventuring and living to find it? Just to ask how to paint a picture of it. They call it madness, it's sick to search for something that isn't there isn't it? But that's why blue is beautiful. It may seem invisible but it's always present, that's how you can always look for it. You just have open your eyes and _see. _Then you can paint with aquamarine, sapphire and navy.  
No wonder why The Tardis chose to be Blue.


	2. Technology

**AN: I have no idea whatsoever what this is, so... Tell me whaddaya think! **

**Sexy's foreword:**

Though Thief always says that it doesn't matter what makes me go, it isn't true. Thiefs argument is invalid anyway because:  
1. The Doctor lies.  
2. He stole me even though he didn't know how to fly me. I don't know if he has learned to this very day.  
3. He yells at me and once went that far that he hit me with a sledge-hammer! Talking about abusive relationships. I have my way of revenging though, why do you think his bedroom keeps disappearing?  
4. He threw the manual into supernova.  
6. He's "fixing" me all the time even if I don't need it. He just wants to keep himself busy.  
7. I'm a Tardis. I exist in all of Time and Space so I just know things. *humming chuckles are heard*  
So, with my superior logic, I doesn't like the fact that he always ignores the questions "how". Is he disrespecting me?! It wouldn't be so hard for the humans to understand anyway, River learned how to drive in a day and The Thief was busy! She's human plus, but it's irrelevant. She's a nice woman, a proper Mrs. Traveller.  
Let's see how you cope with complex Time Lord science. Or is it so complex after all?

* * *

The not-so-normal-birth of A Tardis

What enables the existence of The Tardises is the Block transfer mathematics. Invented in Logopolis, this form of Distributed cluster algebra forms the very base of A Tardis. It's used to create Complex-Space Time events, working with pure logic and calculation. The Block Transfer equations define the form of these events in space and they have to be workable in all the time lines that The Event will cross. Which means that the code has to operate in every point and millisecond of SpaceTime. It takes a genius to do Block Transfer equations but their rules are simple, they base on the fundamental principles of movement and travel.  
That so, The Tardises are grown, not built and the Block Transfer Connection to The Prime Eye of Harmony serves as the foundation and a heart to A Tardis, now still known as The Event.

Tardises would escape to explore the universe on their own if they weren't moved to Neural Construction Docks, that locates outside Gallifrey's star system. This prevents the planet from time pollution. It would be dangerous for creatures of raw time to wander off now, since they don't even have their minds attached into them! Here The Time Lords make The Events dependent on the Symbiotic Nuclei of a Time Lord. This makes the bond between The Event and The Pilot possible. The Nuclei is written into The DNA of The Time Lords and among other things it makes them time sensitive.  
It also gives The Event the ability to travel in The Vortex. The progress is usually performed in Dimensionally Transcendental Cradles. Next the new Tardis is implanted with its sentience, the Protyon Unit, which serves as its "brain". This organic matter is made of the Block Transfer Maths like The base of A Tardis and it's specially altered with Artificial Intelligence Code. Protyon Unit also includes the Grey Prints. Invented and used by Gallifreyan Mathematicians, the Prints sets down the higher specifications of The Tardis, such as its gender. After the progress The Tardis, now referred as Time Travel Capsule (TTC) uses Transdimensional Engineering to make/grow it's interior and exterior. The Cloister Room appears first, and then the rest of The Time Sceptre. Exitonic circuitry which contains the Chameleon Circuit is added by The Time Lords at this point.

It has been speculated that Susan Foreman, the granddaughter of the Doctor, came up with the acronym "Tardis", but because other Time Lords have known of the name before they even met her, this is yet to be confirmed. Like we all know, the name Tardis stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space, T.A.R.D.I.S. Once the TTC has its Protyon Unit, the needed interior and exterior it's referred as A Tardis. When it requires more dimensions instead of just one its name changes into "Dimensions" instead of "Dimension".  
After this The Tardis is piloted to Berthing Bay to be registered. It can now by bought by A Time Lord with Rassilon Imprimature.

* * *

Bits and Basics

The Tardises use Artron Energy as the "fuel" to them. It's a form of temporal energy, it's measured in units called Omegas and it's rumoured that the history is "one" with it. Artron Energy is incredibly powerful and dangerous for lower forms of life almost immediately after exposure. Though all Time Lords posses a quantum of Artron Energy in them, adult can resist the regeneration from it for no more than a day.

The resistance it holds against The Time Vortex makes it the most important energy used by The Tardises. It creates low telepathic field for them.  
The DNA of the ones that travel through The Vortex will be dozed with Artron Energy. Or rather the amount of The Energy they already have will be increased. The universes background radiation makes this happen, and it doesn't have any significant side effects to the crew members brain. Remember The Doomsday, particles and 3D glasses? The same thing. It won't never reach lethal levels, but it won't never fade either, leaving you forever marked as a Time Traveller. This same Energy also made Rose Tyler The Bad Wolf and The Master used as well... But we all know what happened, so no point of telling those stories again.

The Cloister Room, located under the Transpower segment of the Time Sceptre, is an important room. Very important. It holds in the miniature copy of The Eye of Harmony which balances the multiple dimensions found in A Tardis and provides energy for the Transpower system; thus also to the Control Room Sphere.  
Special telepathic circuits, linked to the biorythms of the Pilot are also found here, amongst The Cloister Bell. These circuits allow a small amount of communication between The Pilot and The Tardis. The option of audiovisual connection through information retrieval system and Temporal Projection is also possible.  
The Room can take any appearance that The Pilot or/and The Tardis wish. The Eye of Harmony will still always be visible. Talking about that, you're probably wondering what the Eye of Harmony is.

Here's the deal. It's a copy of the Prime Eye that located in Gallifrey. Or rather still does. This powerful Artron Energy source (not infinite) is also referred as The Heart of The Tardis and it partly makes the travel in the Vortex possible. The Eye is in direct link to The Vortex and it uses Chronon Transduction to grab the energy from it. The Tardis' Heart is linked to The Eye of Harmony in Gallifrey as well, and because the Eye remains in existence the power to travel will never end. The energy that's left from dematerialization is vented through The Eye and Flux Comparator keeps it steady.

The other heart of The Tardis is inside the console in The Consol Room. It's in the "top" of The Time Sceptre and contains Huon Particles, Artron and possibly orbital energy. It seems that like Time Lords, Tardises have two hearts as well.  
All Huon Particles have been removed from the universe by The Time Lords, after they had invented these particles. They appeared to be dangerous and to only be used in The Tardises who still kept the Particles.  
And yes, this is the Heart that Rose Tyler gazed upon.

Remote operation is NOT recommended when driving, since it dramatically lowers the life span of the SpaceTime Element; thus, The Tardis itself, and removal of the Element (which would solve the problem) during the flight would cause the Time Column to waver, The Tardis possibly to leave The Vortex, and inner dimension crumble.

Time Column is the most visible and noticable part of the Consol Room. Usually made of glass, this pillar filled with Artron Energy holds an assembly made of, for example, the Time Rotor, the Energy Storage Unit, and the Conceptual Geometer Relay. The look of the Column is unique with each Tardis type.  
The Artron energy pulses within the Rotor when in Vortex Travel, and the Rotor falls and rises in time with the cycle the Dimensional Stabilizers use. The Time Rotor scans all the Tardis power systems perfectly when lowering and informs The Pilot all the changes in time and the energy these systems require when rising. When the power of the drive systems is on The Column can move. Otherwise it's impossible. The light of the Column is only lit when in Travel or hovering mode; thus moving. In other cases it isn't on.

We are not going into the details of driving, that's Thiefs job. If it was a real one he would have got fired million times already, but maybe the fact that The Tardis was ment to be driven by six people explains the bumpy rides a little.

* * *

**Sexy's afterword:**

That was only a small part of what it means to be Time Travel Capsule, darling humans. Existing in each spot of the universe, every second, is sometimes exhausting but I wouldn't miss it for the world! Would you? If you had the chance to travel with me and The Thief what would make you leave? Would you leave at all? Do tell me and the author, it's always interesting to hear what humans thought. Think? Are thinking? *sigh*


End file.
